


Supernatural Smut Oneshots

by Supernatural_Castielwrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Lemons, Multi, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural_Castielwrite/pseuds/Supernatural_Castielwrite
Summary: A plethora of different stories and imagines of all the different male characters in Supernatural making your wildest dreams come true!





	Supernatural Smut Oneshots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ketch captures you while you have been helping Sam and Dean look for and protect the Colt that they stole from the British Men of Letters and he doesn't mind doing some dirty things to get the information he wants.

This is my first work on Archive of Our Own. Please Enjoy!

You woke up with your arms and legs tied and bound to a chair. You glanced around the cold dark room in a groggy haze and felt the throbbing pain from a recent blow to the head. The last thing that you remembered was being in the forest with Sam and Dean, coming close to tracking down the British Man of Letters, Ketch.

“Help”, you rasped out in a hushed voice. No one was in the room with you. As you observed the room you could see a table a few feet in front of you with a different array of weapons on it. You tried to move your bound wrists that were behind your back but they wouldn’t budge at all. You thrashed around in your chair to try and loosen the ropes grip on you but they still wouldn’t budge. “Help!”, you called out again. There was still no strength in your voice so even if there was someone to help you nearby they wouldn’t hear you.

Before you could try anymore efforts to break free from your bonds a familiar seductive British accent filled the air “Ah. I see you are awake at last.” You glared in the direction in which the voice was coming from and sure enough a tall handsome man strolled nonchalantly out of the dark corner of the room with a smug grin on his face. “Oh (Y/N) don’t look at me like that. I mean, after all, I have done much for you and your little Winchester friends. Now, all I need you to do for me is tell me where they hid the Colt.” Ketch spoke calmly and ebbed closer to you until his face was only inches from yours and you noticed that all he was doing was drinking in the way your body was bound around the chair and you felt sick.

“Ketch. Why am I not surprised?”, you said with anger in your voice and backing enough force behind your words to let him know you weren’t going to play nice.

He grinned devilishly, his face still so close to you that you could feel his breath hot against your face, “Oh come now love, you know I can’t resist a girl like you all tied up and ready for me. Just tell me where it is so we can both be on our merry way.” Ketch pulled back and away from your face and stood up straight in a serious manner before throwing a wink at you in light of his innuendo. You spat at him as he backed away and chuckled softly as he wiped the saliva off of his face. He lunged and gripped your face with one of his hands while the other pulled your hair in order for you to look straight into his eyes. “I would appreciate it if the Winchester’s pet whore would not spit on my face”, Ketch loomed over you and still held you in a vice, “you will learn how to play nice little one. Tell me, where is the Colt?” his voice was hard and demanding.

You shook his hand off of your face but then that just made him even more mad and when you didn’t answer him after a few seconds he slapped you eliciting a “Fuck you” from your throat and then he punched you. You could feel the throbbing in your head return and guessed that you had received a mild concussion. You could feel some blood pooling in your mouth from where he hit you and you spit it out to the side of the chair and sighed as he recoiled for another punch. This blow almost knocked you out and you let out a cry of pain. Your breathing was ragged as you tried to fight with the unconsciousness awaiting you but Ketch had better ideas.

He walked over to a switch on the wall and turned the cold faucet on the sink next to it all the way up. The freezing water washed over your body and jolted you awake. The water then seemed to turn even colder and you shivered violently. Ketch came close enough to you to not get splashed from the water and asked you again where the colt was. Teeth chattering and shivering convulsing your body you replied, “Bite me Ketch.” You closed your eyes and tried to think of the warmth within you but it was no use. You screamed out at the pent up frustration you felt toward being caught and let out a few swear words as the torture continued.

After a few minutes, Ketch picked up a knife from the table and walked over to you after turning off the water. “You will tell me where they hid it (Y/N)”, he said matter-of-factly with the corners of his mouth twitching in excitement as he grazed the cold tip of the knife against the sensitive skin of your neck,”You will tell me because if you don’t this knife is going to-well let’s just say you won’t like it much.” Before you could think of a snarky reply Ketch began to swiftly cut the small buttons of your blouse off, revealing the black bra you had underneath. He sucked his breath in quickly and continued his maneuver until your shirt was hanging over your shoulders and its buttons littered the ground. You could feel the cool blade still caress and threaten your neck before slicing through your bra and exposing your breasts to the cold air of the room. Ketch’s expression turned dark while he looked down at your almost naked body but convinced himself to not be distracted and do the mission that he was sent to do no matter who or what got in the way. You could feel his gaze on you and stared him down until he asked you again where the colt was...or else. “Ooh scary.” You said in a sarcastic tone but not before you noticed his lustful eyes. “You know, if you wanted to stare at me almost naked all day all you had to do was ask.” Ketch’s eyes whirled and you could see the lust in his eyes darken even more to an almost predatory like trance.

“I don’t ask for the things I want little one. I take them.” He said sounding bored at your assumption but his expression gave him away. He moved closer to you and slapped your sensitive breasts with his calloused hands, which felt terribly good given the current circumstances. You didn’t really want to have him look at you like that. You figured that you might as well have let his guard down for a while in order to find a chance to escape back to the bunker and find Sam and Dean. “Go ahead Mr. Ketch. Show me what you’re made of and fuck me.” You said soft and seductively and Ketch reached his hand out to caress your cheek before flipping the chair that you were in over and onto the floor with you on it, breaking the bottom of the chair. You had the wind knocked out of you and felt the rough texture of the floor bite into your arms and dig into you. You also groaned in pain because you hit your head once more on the ground and your vision was blurring until Ketch’s face was over yours, staring at you satisfied. “Did you really think I would let you out of my sight that easily?” He said in an accusing chuckle,”News flash love, I don’t let my guard down. I’m in charge here.”

With that he cut the rope cuffs off of your limbs and pushed you over to another contraption within the room, with your vision impaired and head throbbing you couldn’t control the circumstances around you and he clipped your wrists into a pair of metal cuffs that were hanging from the ceiling making you stand more or less on the balls of your feet. You didn’t really know what he was going to do with you next and didn’t stare in his direction but rather up at the cuffs and chain that they were on. “What are you going to do to me? You know I’ll never tell you where the Colt is.” You said tired and breathless as you fought and lost against the chains. Ketch had a deceiving grin on his face and came close enough to your ear that his breath felt hot and satisfying to the cold skin there. “Doesn't matter now. I’m gonna take you up on your little offer you made a few minutes ago...I’m going to fuck you.” He stepped away from you just as you tried and failed to bite his ear in self defense. He hit you again and you cursed loudly then he gripped your face with one hand and threatened,”That mouth- that sweet mouth, is going to learn a lesson soon enough if you don’t get ahold of yourself.” Then he let your face go and lightly slapped your cheek a few times before pulling away to the table.

He picked up a small whip with multiple strands attached to it and whipped it lightly against his hand a few times before waltzing back over to you. Your vision was coming back to you and you were about to mock Ketch before he brought the whip down hard across your back and you yelped out in pain and tried to inch away from the whip but it didn’t work. He brought it down again even harder this time. “Fuck!” You cried out and glowered at Ketch as he stood just a few feet away and brought the whip across your chest. The many strands of it nipping at your sensitive nipples and surrounding skin. Your body jumped at the hit and you cursed explicitly. You looked at him and noticed a bulge present in his pants. He saw you staring and laughed lowly,”I’m afraid you will have to beg for this gift little one. We’ll get there soon enough though love.” You rolled your eyes at his cockiness and he slapped the whip against your chest again. Your body winced at the pain but in truth you could handle this for a while. You were kinky, he just didn’t know that. He brought the whip down over your clothed ass and you bucked your hips forward in a semi-moan/cry. Ketch caught attention to the different mood you had to being whipped across your ass and said, “Ooh, a kinky little girl are we?” then he brought the whip down again on your ass and swiftly down on your back. “Fuck! Ketch! Please!” you exclaimed as he finished his sequence of beatings and the licks from the whips resonated within you and created a small pool between your legs.

Ketch was satisfied at your exclamations and set the whip aside for the time being and picked up the knife that he used on your shirt to cut off the button of your jeans and threaten your throat if you tried to interrupt him when he took off your jeans with one hand and let them pool to your feet. You were bare with the exception of your underwear that was drying from your little shower earlier. He circled you like a hawk stalking its prey and you let out a small whimper in anticipation as he pressed himself against you from behind and you shuddered as his warmth enveloped you. He braced you by your hair again and whispered harshly into your ear “Beg for it (Y/N). Beg for me to punish you for being a bad little cunt.” his breath was hot and you exposed your neck to him to provide space for him to do what he wished with you. “Please Ketch...punish me for being bad to you.” you said breathless and slightly defeated as you pushed back against him and felt his hardness twitch under your pressure. That seemed to be all of the begging he required as he stepped back from you and proceeded to rip your underwear off of your body with his hands and began to unbuckle his pants and threw his belt aside as he faced you and started to part your pussy with one finger and sank it deep into you. You groaned deeply and began to breath raggedly as Ketch took one nipple between his thumb and forefinger and placed the other in his wet, hot mouth with his tongue teasing you and effectively starting your high as he pumped his finger in and out of you slowly.

You were frustrated because you couldn’t touch him and relish your pleasure at a deeper level but you figured that was his plan for bonding you this way. Ketch then began to sink two fingers into you and switched his mouth to your other breast before suckling it viciously and taking his mouth away with a pop sound. Your hips swayed slowly with his fingers pumping and he stopped his action for a few moments before pulling his fingers out of you, leaving you with an empty feeling and you groaned in defiance. “Hush kitten. I’m only just getting started. Now be a patient slut and wait for your master to fuck you.” he said sternly before taking off his overcoat and unbuttoning his shirt most of the way and undoing his jeans and underwear, having them pool at his feet while getting close enough to you to kiss you violently and press your body against his.

You moaned at the contact and he took advantage of your weakness to insert his tongue into your mouth and clashing his tongue with yours. His fingers traveled all over your torso and tickled your sides lightly as he continued kissing you aggressively. When he broke the kiss to get a breath you mewled softly “Please Ketch. For fuck’s sake just fuck me. Fuck me so good master please.” you begged for him but he didn’t ravish you yet. Instead, he left hot and open mouthed kisses down your neck and proceeded down ward to your stomach and your core. But he didn’t eat you out just yet, he still wanted to tease you so he kissed and sucked lightly around your pool of desire and you whimpered softly at his teasing. He brought one of your legs over his shoulder and began to softly let his tongue lick your clit and tease lightly before he proceeded to become more aggressive with his actions and applied more pressure onto your clit and move his hot tongue at a faster pace. Your breathing had become shallow and you could feel that coil in the pit of your stomach begin to form as he slipped one finger into your dripping center and pumped slowly and deeper until he hit the delicious hidden spot within you that made you call out his name loudly and buck your hips against him even more to try to ride his face as he inserted another finger into you and curled his fingers in and out of you, continuing to hit the spot within you, your juices slicking his fingers and chin. “God! Ket-Oh Fuck! Please oh fuck please! Fuck me!”you screamed loudly as he set his relentless pace as he fucked you with his fingers and licked you with his tongue. The coil inside you built more and more and almost snapped-then before you could fling yourself into orgasmic ecstasy he pulled everything from you and you cursed loudly in sexual frustration.

Your thighs were clamped together to try and relieve the pressure within you but it was no use as Ketch stood up, wiping your slick from his chin, and kissed you harshly so you could taste yourself on his lips and tongue. He moaned into you and you knew that even he had had enough of his teasing and was getting down to business. He brought both of your legs around his waist to have his cock tease at your dripping entrance before he proceeded to buck his hips up viciously, bringing you down on his cock and you broke the kiss to let out a strangled cry of pleasure at his aggressiveness that filled you to the brim. His groanings were guttural and deep as he kept his pace, never missing a beat, you could feel the coil in your stomach form faster this time and before you could say anything to him the band snapped and you cried out series of explicits and his name. You could feel your walls tighten around him and he cursed in response but continued to fuck you into oblivion. Your eyes seemed to roll to the back of your head and your arms fought hard against the chains in order to clutch and grab at him to become closer with you.

He seemed to read your mind and took the key to your cuffs, that were set aside nearby, and continued to fuck into you and he reached up with one hand and undo your cuffs with the other hand around your back for support. As you became free he quickly moved to the wall behind you and caged you between himself and the cold concrete. You didn’t mind anything at all and clutched and scratched his back as he continued his pace on your sensitive pussy to reach his high. You felt your walls tighten again as another coil formed within you and his relentless pace made you come undone a few minutes later. Your hands were in his hair and tugged at the soft strands as his pace stuttered and his hot ropes of cum shot into you and he cursed as he continued pushing up into you as he came down from his high. Only then to kiss you with need and hunger and let you go as he pulled out from you, your combined mixtures spilling onto the floor and slicking your thighs.

You couldn’t stand at all and leaned into him heavily as you set your head on his shoulder and his strong arms lifting you and carrying you into a bedroom that was directly off of the “torture” room. He laid you down on the bed and put a cover over you and whispered an “I’m sorry.” into your ear as he touched where he had hit you earlier before he began to walk away but you caught his wrist and pulled him onto the bed, making him lay next to you. He was visibly tense and uncomfortable then you laid your hand on his chest and he softened while you cuddled into his side and whispered tiredly into his ear, “Don’t be sorry. You’ll make it up to me later” then you drifted off into sleep. Satisfied with your answer and in excitement in upcoming events he smiled shyly and pecked your forehead with a kiss and fell into a slumber with his arms cuddling you closer and his nose breathing in the scent of your hair.


End file.
